


Life Is Mutated

by IowaGuy1979



Series: Life Is Mutated [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mark Jefferson (Life is Strange), Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), Alternate Universe Kaiju Girls, Attempt at Humor, Destruction, Don't Read This, Gigantic Angry Gays, Other, it will give you more brain damage than my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: A showdown at American Rust brings a new perspective to two enemies....
Series: Life Is Mutated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Life Is Mutated

Chloe stood in the middle of American Rust, one of the step douche's revolvers in hand. She was taking pot shots at random crap, because she was a mix of frustrated and bored.  
As she walked around the end of the broken school bus, she came across a pile of oil drums. It had been only a couple of days since she had last been out there, so they had appeared very recently.

As she crept closer, a very loud and unwelcome voice shouted, "Kari Price? I should have figured you'd be here. This is a junkyard, after all. Trash like you belongs here." Victoria Chase stepped forward, from the tower of rusted cars. 

"Fuck you, Victoria. What are you doing here?" 

"Capturing the beauty of junk, of things left behind. Project from Ms. Albertson". 

"Well, just keep out of my way", Chloe growled.

She got close enough to the barrels to see that they weren't oil barrels. They had the radiation symbol on them. And they were leaking a thick substance, glowing green. 

"Don't you fucking walk away from me, Price!", Chase shouted, stalking up to the barrels. "What? Those are…" "Yup, Radioactive waste barrels." "You really are a fucking moron, to be near them. Amber must have only been hanging around you for the sex, you sure as hell aren't smart. But, then you weren't enough for her, were you? Hence why she slept around with just about everyone at Blackwell!", she smirked. Chloe yelled at her. "SHUT THE HELL UP, CHASE!! You don't know anything! I... I'll.." She noticed that she was feeling dizzy. "Fuck you, Price. I…" Victoria fainted, followed soon by Chloe.

Warren was sitting next to Brooke ,in the quad in front of the dorms. They were talking about her drone, and other science stuff. “Glad to see you stopped chasing after Max”, she smiled. “Yeah, I know. You can be a bit more abrasive than her” Brooke flipped him off “But that’s part of your charm”, he finished,a smile on his face.

An earthquake shook them. “Wha..what? Oregon doesn’t get earthquakes that often! The last big one was in Scott’s Mills, in 1993. It was a 5.6. But this feels stronger than that one!”, Warren shouted.

Two colossal shadows stretched over the school.

“Holy shit!”, Dana Ward screamed, from the steps in front of the dorms “It’s Victoria Chase! And Chloe Price! And they’re gigantic! And naked!”

Both young women towered above the school. Their eyes glowed green, as did their veins.

“Price!”, Victoria bellowed “Look what the fuck you did to me!”

“Hey! It’s not my fault you were too stupid to ignore those radioactive waste barrels!”

Victoria could have pointed out that Chloe had been there, as well. Instead, she let out a loud scream, and stomped towards Chloe. She crushed several houses underfoot, but, that didn’t matter. All that mattered was throttling that blue haired bitch to death.

As she swung her fist forward, Chloe put one leg behind her, to steady herself. It smashed right through Wells’s residence. 

“Hope he was in there.”, she smirked.

Victoria kicked Chloe in the stomach, but, Chloe held on to her leg. Both titans tumbled down, crushing most of the main building of Blackwell under them.

“You! You and your stupid hair! And your smelly, weed smelling clothes! And...and your beautiful eyes..” Victoria shook her head. She couldn’t get sidetracked by this stoner idiot's gorgeous eyes.

“Well, I guess you’re not that ugly, for being a prissy, stuck up, Armani wearing jackass! With your beautiful blonde hair, and sexy clothes!” With that, Chloe leaned forward to capture Victoria’s lips.

Max had finally gotten to American Rust, after hours of walking. Chloe was supposed to have met her at Blackwell, so they could drive out here together.  
That project by Ms. Albertson was amazing! “Capturing the beauty in the forgotten”, Max muttered.

As she stepped around a towering pile of cars, she noticed some old oil barrels. “Not very fucking ecologically friendly. But, a good shot.” Max stepped forward, looking through the viewfinder of her Polaroid camera. As she got close enough to see the markings on the barrels, she saw the universal symbol for radioactive waste. “oh, dog!”, she said, shocked. Her head grew cloudy. The towering pile of cars didn’t seem so towering, anymore. She closed her eyes, and fell unconscious.

The two mutated giants continued to make out. A surge of green light washed over them, and they expanded more. The students were scrambling to get away from them.

Kate Marsh sat in her room at her parent’s house, playing with Alice on her lap. She heard deafening voices. “My goodness, Alice! What’s going on over there? I’m glad I’m staying at home this weekend.”

As Victoria moaned into Chloe’s mouth, more quakes were felt.

A very familiar voice bellowed “Chloe Elizabeth Price! Victoria Maribeth Chase! What the fuck do you think you are doing? You should be ashamed of yourselves!”

Enter: Max-zilla

Max Caulfield loomed above them, her eyes and veins glowing. And also as naked as the day she was born.

“How the hell do you know my middle name, Lamefield?”, Victoria snarled.

“Facebook.”

Chloe took this opportunity to gently bite Victoria’s right earlobe. “No making fun of Max, Vicky.”

“Only my friends call me that, Chloe.”

“Well, A: it looks like you finally know my name, and B: I think we’re friends. Well, friends with benefits actually.”

“Whatever.”, Victoria rolled her eyes, before kissing along Chloe’s neck.

Max was totally floored. They were mutated giants! And her best friend and...frenemy..? were making out on top of her school! Max took a deep breath, and screwed up every bit of courage she had. She said something she never thought she’d say in a million years.

“….room for one more..?” Despite her using every bit of courage she had, she still blushed. Just not as strongly as she usually would have.

Chloe took a surprised look up at Max. Max had always been cute, like a kitten. But, this Max, towering above Arcadia Bay, with the closest thing to a flirting look she had ever seen on her? This Max was damn hot.

Victoria also looked up.. “Well, you’re not hideous, Max. I guess being a giant agrees with you.” So saying, she sat up, and gently pulled Max to the ground, kissing her.

Chloe bit her lip. God, this was so fucking hot! She began to kiss Max’s shoulder.

A platoon of Oregon National Guard troops entered what was left of the Blackwell campus.

A voice shouted through a megaphone. “Listen up, you giant bitches! I’m Colonel Gordon! Cease your perverted, deviant actions!” The soldiers walked forward, with huge cables in their hands.

Max, Chloe, and Victoria glanced at each other for a brief second. They opened their mouths. Blinding green flashes of radioactivity roared forth, turning the platoon of Oregon’s bravest into soldier flambe.

With soft chuckles, the three laid down again, Max and Victoria’s heads on Chloe’s chest. Their light snoring echoed through the town.

They’d eventually have to worry about how’d they clothe themselves, or eat, or get back to normal.

But those were concerns for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by, of course, the Godzilla movies. Also inspired by The Amazing Colossal Man, Attack Of The 50 Foot Woman, and Village Of The Giants. Also inspired by sleep deprivation. The General's last name is a nod to Bert I Gordon, who produced Village Of The Giants. It's also the focus of a MST3K ep., which is where I first saw it.
> 
> Yes, I Googled about the earthquake. Because Warren would know about it. Because he's Warren.
> 
> No more ramble, I hope you don't hate this!


End file.
